Crazy Love
by AutobotV
Summary: Based on a pic on Deviantart, Ratchet needs a Medic. Ratchet gets sick and he needs some love, who else to brighten up his day than his sweetheart! Short and Sweet!


**Crazy Love**

Inspired by CaptainCrumpets art on Deviantart "Ratchet needs a Medic"

* * *

Ratchet grumbled and groaned in frustration as he tried to sit up from his berth, which for him in his new condition he had was a little hard. He growled as he looked around his room to see that nothing had changed and there was nothing there to keep his spirit up. It was partly bare with some of his prized possessions in their, a few cards and a couple of toys, nothing new and nothing to cheer him up. It was dimly lit, that was how he wanted it, he wasn't in the mood for brightness and he wished the world would just cave in around him. Growling to himself he flopped back down into his berth, surrounded by cushions and warm blankets to try and keep himself comfortable from his condition. He sighed as he checked how he was doing with his medical program but it wasn't working as well as it should since he was sick.

'Why the slag did this happen to me?' he groaned, trying to hide under his blankets.

A couple of days ago he was feeling a little funny, a little sick and then he couldn't even get up from his berth without howling in pain. Perceptor came to check on him and diagnosed him with a virus, that wasn't serious but he wasn't allowed to mingle with the rest of the Autobots since it was contagious. So he was quarantined and locked up in hir room, no one was even allowed to see him and if Perceptor wanted to see how he was doing he'd use a special system that could read the medic's vital systems so if anything went wrong he could just rush in and save the day. Ratchet now found himself locked up in his room, doomed to spend 3 days all alone in his dimly lit room. At first he didn't mind because he did want to spend some time alone but after spending 2 days of it he was already starting to miss the Twins...yes he was that lonely. However Perceptor was strict on it, no one was to see Ratchet till he got better and he was given a good supply of Energon cubes to keep him going. His only means to contact anyone was via his Com System but that wasn't enough.

'Bunch of slaggers,' mumbled the sick Medic.

He was lonely and he hated it, and he was missing someone very much. He was missing someone very much it was starting to hurt, it was even worse than the sickness he had it was that bad. He hadn't seen Wheeljack for 2 days and it was hurting him badly, so badly he wish he was dead. He was having a hard time trying to remember what he looked like since the virus was effecting his memory banks. He hated this, he hated not seeing Wheeljack and he hated the fact that it was now up to First Aid or Perceptor to patch him up when he blew himself in one of his experiments. How he missed those times and how he missed talking to Wheeljack, even his voice was starting to fade from his memory files. Perceptor had contacted him a few times via the Com System but whenever Ratchet asked for Wheeljack the scientist would just say he was too busy, apparently Wheeljack was working on something.

'D-doesn't even have the t-time to talk to me,' choked Ratchet, a little confused to find a few tears pour out of his optics.

He wasn't sure if it was the headache or the sickness but he was feeling terrible and tears were falling down his face like mad. He tried wiping them away but he couldn't even move his arm and he couldn't even force himself to shut down into recharge. He didn't want to be awake, he didn't even want to live at the moment, live seemed so unbearable right now. He buried himself in his blankets and tried to forget about the world that forgot about him until he heard a noise that he hadn't heard in a very long time. Moving the blankets from over his head he looked up to see that someone had entered his room but it was too dark to see who it was.

'Who's there!?' he croaked, wiping away his stale tears.

The mech who had entered the room flicked on the lights and when he did, Ratchet felt his Spark stop for a moment. Wheeljack stood there holding something in his hands, his armour was dirty and he smelt funny too, like he had been swimming in a swamp and had forgotten to wash for a few days. Why he was standing there looking like a wreak was a complete mystery to the sick medic and Ratchet saw the burns on his arms and the dents on his helm, meaning the First Aid and Perceptor weren't doing their jobs to keep him patched up. Ratchet was glad to see him, almost too glad and he forced himself to sit up against the pillows so he could engage in some form of conversation.

'Nice to see you stranger...I see Perceptor's been taking care of you.'

Wheeljack chuckled a little and took a step forward, the object in his hand appeared to be a large bowl with a spoon and the medic could detect warmth and a very strange smell coming from it. When Wheeljack got a little too close ratchet suddenly got worried about his virus and raised his hands.

'Hang on Wheeljack, I'm sick...I don't want you to catch it!'

Wheeljack shrugged as he sat down next to the medic's berth handing the bowl over to a confused Ratchet.

'I'm sorry I haven't come in sooner...but I made this for you...I hope it makes you feel better,' chuckled the Engineer.

Ratchet blinked and looked at the mixture in the bowl. It was a ratio of Energon, medication and something else that was filling the medic's nose with a strong powerful scent, it was enough to knock Grimlock out! He looked back up at Wheeljack who was smiling behind his mask and seemed to be waiting for Ratchet to try it, like an amateur chef waiting for his first customer to try his cuisine. The medic was a little afraid at first but then he realized what the burns, the dents and the reason why Wheeljack was too busy to talk to him must of been because he was trying to cook him the perfect get well soup. It was an awful nice thought but Wheeljack can't cook and the fact that half of his inventions blew up in his face was also a good reason why Ratchet wasn't so keen to try it. However Wheeljack looked like he had been slaving away to try and he seemed to be looking forward to when Ratchet gave it a try.

Ratchet took a deep breath as he picked up the spoon and took a quick sip, letting the flavour mix in the sensors in his mouth. At first it didn't taste too bad but then he thought his head was going to explode at a sudden strong taste that filled his mouth and he was finding very hard to swallow. It was like having a firework display go off inside his mouth with a aftertaste of oily grit to follow, it wasn't that pleasant. Ratchet tried not to pull a disgusted look but it was already showing even after it went down his throat. The Engineer noticed the medic having a hard time trying to digest the soup and his brightened up face suddenly turned into a frown.

'You don't like it?' he squeaked.

Ratchet saw the saddened look in Wheeljack's face and tried to brighten it up, even though he needed it more than the Engineer.

'No, no...it was great...but a little too strong for me...I'm happy that you made the effort, it really made me happy!'

It seemed to have worked as Wheeljack's fins brightened up with a hint of pink, meaning that he was a little happy. If it was enough to bring a smile to Ratchet's face then the soup had indeed done it's job. He almost didn't mind about the soup, he was half expecting it to go a little wrong anyway. Ratchet placed the bowl down and tried to yet again relax against his pillows so he could engage with a nice long awaited conversation with Wheeljack.

'So is everyone dead or do they really hate me that much?' asked Ratchet in a sarcastic tone.

'No, it's just that Perceptor was really strict on the "No Visitors" rule. I had to use the Twins as a distraction so I could sneak in...I haven't seen you in so long and I was really trying with the soup...but it's now a fact, I can't cook for slag!' mumbled the Engineer.

Ratchet smirked, how he had missed these strange but interesting talks with the Engineer. He felt like he hadn't seen him in such a very long time, it had only been 48 hours but time seemed to slow down when Wheeljack wasn't around. It was a great pleasure for him to listen to his rants and complaints, he almost didn't mind it even though he had to deal with the other Autobots every now and then.

'Perceptor was going to lock me up in the brig because he almsot caught me sneaking in!' chuckled Wheeljack, resting his head on his hands as he leaned closer to Ratchet.

Ratchet couldn't imagine Perceptor acting like Prowl since he was so calm and fragile half the time but then again he was now a little too strict on virus' and such ever since the rust incident. Plus it did manage to explain why Ratchet heard a funny noise outside his door, the sound of someone trying to get in and see him.

'What now? You probaley caught it now,' snickered the medic, resting back a little.

Wheeljack shrugged a little, he was built to be tough and his immune system was supposed to be top line but that's what everyone said about Ratchet. For a moment Wheeljack did nothing but to Ratchet's shock the Engineer suddenly pounced on top of him, grabbing the blankets and snuggling up against the medic.

'W-what the slag Wheeljack!?' wailed Ratchet as he felt the Engineer's arms wrap round him and his face nuzzleing his.

Wheeljack giggled at first much to Ratchet's annoyance but then he looked up from where he was lying with a form of cheekiness in his optics.

'Well it's like you said, I caught it now so now I'm stuck with you.' he snickered, cuddling up to Ratchet as if he was a big teddy bear.

Ratchet grumbled at first, then he muttered a few curse words but then he laughed a little as he snuggled up with Wheeljack under the covers. Now that he had the warm body of the Engineer close by to him, the sickness seemed to lighting up a little and the room did seem a tad bit brighter, even after the light was switched off.

'You're one crazy idiot Wheeljack!' chuckled Ratchet.

'That's why you love me silly,' sighed Wheeljack as he fell in to recharge.

Ratchet smirked and kissed the top of Wheeljack's helm, powering down his optics so he could join him in the peaceful sleep. The pain seemed to be fading away ever since Wheeljack came into the room, and the bitterness and anger that Ratchet had built up within him was slowly vanishing into nothing. It was the truth, he loved him so very much. Even if he did blow himself up half the time, Wheeljack always found a way to brighten up his life. As the pair slept in peace the world suddenly seemed to be at peace for a change, since a very grumpy medic and an explosive Engineer were finally out of the way the rest of the Autobots had nothing to worry about...for a while.

* * *

Ratchet chuckled to himself as he added the finishing touches to his brew, making sure everything was stirred in correctly. He was feeling much better now that the virus had died down within him and that Perceptor had given him the OK to walk around the base without causing a panic. He did tell him off for letting Wheeljack in his room when he said that he wasn't allowed visitors but nothing major happened...except that now Wheeljack was bedridden with the virus himself and this time only Ratchet was allowed to attend to him. Perceptor explain that now Ratchet was better, his immune system was working at top levels so he should be alright to be near Wheeljack without the risk of catching it again.

After making sure it was at the right heat, the medic poured some of his brew into a bowl and carried it to the back of his med bay where, buried in pillows and blankets was a resting Wheeljack. His face was a little flared up and his vents were humming like mad but when he saw Ratchet enter the small chamber he smiled, trying his best to sit up.

'I told you time and time again, you are crazy!' snickered Ratchet as he gave Wheeljack the bowl.

Wheeljack smirked a little and took a sip, sighing as the sweet taste refreshed his systems and made the pain more bearable. Yes , compared to him Ratchet knew how to cook soup. He smirked a little as Ratchet patted him on the head, giving him a small kiss on the helm before sitting on a nearby chair to read some old documents.

'True...' chuckled Wheeljack, doing his best to relax,

'But that's why you love me right?'

Ratchet smirked and gave Wheeljack a loving look with his optics. It was true, so very much true. No matter how dark his days were, no matter how bleak his life was he knew that Wheeljack would always brighten up his life.


End file.
